


深水潭

by Eydenlily



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: With the misty memories of previous life，Byleth  falls in love with Sylvain again.
Relationships: My unit | Byleth（male）/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	深水潭

深深的、凝重的。

大概只有在梦境中虚无和实感才会如此自然地结合在一起。眼前只有看不清边际的混沌，像是法嘉斯边境沉默耸立的针树林，像是曾经差点吞噬自己的湖水，像是雪夜的天空……

被深色席卷、包裹，然后沉了下去。

火光在浅棕色的瞳孔里扭曲着，希尔凡站在火炉前，反常地沉默不语。也许自己该想点什么——希尔凡这么对自己说，但是脑子里却空空如也，时不时有迈克朗厌恶的脸、双亲期待的目光、一直照顾自己的女仆饱含欲望的眼神，仿佛石子落入湖中一般，砸在他麻木的心里。

他杀了自己的亲哥哥。

但他现在连一滴眼泪都流不出来。

察觉了这一点的希尔凡差一点就嗤笑出声，但那少见的刻薄的笑在嘴角僵住了——又是那道视线。

几乎是条件反射一般，他重新展开了温和的笑脸，眯了眯微微下垂的眼睛，向那个在不远处望着自己的人招了招手——

“老师。”

高挑的红发男生挺直了背，他一定是在极力掩饰自己的情绪，那双眼睛依然那么温柔，只是里面没有一丝笑意。年轻的佣兵轻轻捏起了拳头，自己的靠近让对方不得不花费精力来伪装自己，不是吗？

希尔凡什么时候能向自己展现出真实的一面呢？这些日子贝雷特总在想这件事，自己好像没由来地被这个轻佻的学生吸引了。

“对不起……”

“老师没理由道歉吧？”希尔凡下意识地把手垫在脑后，与面前的人拉开了一点距离。“我早就料想过这种结果，所以也做好准备了。”

“老师已经做得很好了，多亏你才能把破裂之枪收回来，这样一来因此受伤的人也会减少吧……”

男生的声音显得很没精神，和平时相比低沉了不少，贝雷特想拍拍他的肩膀，或者说点什么安慰的话，但最后也没有做到。

那双柔和的眼瞳在拒绝他。

“汝啊，哼哼，想不到还藏着这样的本性呢。”少女调笑的声音蓦地响起，空荡荡的房间显得有一丝诡异。贝雷特扭头看了眼在自己床上肆无忌惮的苏谛斯，又默默转回去，把注意放在学生们的记录册上，时至今日他已经不会被苏谛斯突然的搭话吓到了。

“怪不得都说沉默的人最可怕……”

“……”

“什么嘛什么嘛，一脸苦恼的样子，快把汝那点无聊的心事说出来，让吾来出出主意吧？”精灵般的少女一下子又飘到了书桌旁，看样子不达成打听八卦的目的是不会罢休了。

苏谛斯俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，一副胸有成竹的样子。

寡言的教师沉思片刻，道：“你有经验吗？”

“……”

“汝、汝这个大笨蛋……！”少女气得涨红了脸，挥舞着毫无危害的拳头，那头长长的绿色头发也仿佛感染了主人的愤怒一般舞动起来，“听好了！汝这个笨手笨脚的菜鸟，想跟学生打好关系就听吾的，要先这样……”

年轻的戈迪耶又多了一件烦心事。简单来说，就是那个“纠缠不休”的新人老师。

没有多少时间留给自己萎靡不振，身边的一切都催促着他整理好行装，继续前进。希尔凡抓了抓头发，手臂上被英谷莉特拧的地方隐隐发痛，他亲爱的殿下的谆谆教导还在耳边旋绕。

“真是群无情的家伙……”即便这样说，他心里也知道那些同样笨拙的弟妹们只是想用自己的方式帮助他罢了。

“这么大的人了可不能再让人担心呐。”

自己好像已经习惯了面对伤痛，承受它，迅速地把自己装进一个“快乐”的套子里。会不会有一天真的把自己也骗到了呢？

对此希尔凡不敢妄下定论，因为他现在甚至不能确定自己能否骗过那双眼睛——来自那个“无处不在”的神秘老师。就像现在一样，他明明躲到教堂附近的露台来了，为什么还能感觉到那股奇妙的视线呢？

——为什么不过来搭话呢？

虽然已经接触了好几个月，他还是猜不出那个人的心思。人类伪装自己的方式有很多，面无表情大概是其中难度较高的一种，这位百战百胜的老师的实力实在是让人捉摸不透。偶尔的情感波动则像是昙花一现，也只有这种时候，希尔凡会感觉到对方是个活生生的人。

“哎呀，过来了……”刻意地清了清嗓子，希尔凡假装眺望远方模糊的山峦，直到对方走到了身边，才甜腻地叫了声老师。

“呀~老师也是来偷懒的吗？”还是那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，贝雷特盯着那张乐呵呵的脸看了一会儿，沉默地点了点头。

——他已经恢复过来了吗？

“呃，这是说真的吗……”这样的反应反而让他不知所措了，希尔凡没由来地感到有些烦躁，他实在是不太会应付这位老师，更不明白贝雷特为什么总跟着自己，心下已经开始琢磨找个借口开溜了。

“希尔凡，我准备了一些茶点，要一起去吗？”

“诶？”希尔凡有些摸不着头脑，从刚刚的对话来看怎么也不会是这种发展吧？平日里的巧舌如簧突然噤了声，那双深沉的眼睛此刻也正认真地看着自己，让他有点心慌。也许是错觉，他好像从那毫无波澜的潭水中看到了一丝期待。

——难办了。

另一方面，贝雷特此时也罕见地有些紧张，这是从未体验过的情绪——但现在的他却无暇品味这种新奇的感觉。

“哎呀这可真是，”希尔凡苦恼地歪了歪头，高扬的黑眉轻轻皱在一起，“可是我已经和菲力克斯约好了去训练场……”

真是拙劣的借口，然而在他话音落下的一刻，对方那张不苟言笑的面孔却产生了波澜。

贝雷特很失望。

他听苏谛斯的去市场买了希尔凡爱喝的茶叶，向亚修和梅尔塞德司打听了点心的做法，并且早早地结束了这一周的工作——

“但是训练结束之后，我们可以一起吃晚饭，然后去镇上逛逛，顺便品尝美味的点心……怎么样？”

贝雷特眼睛一亮，两汪靛青的深泉一下子生动了起来，看得希尔凡一愣——他从没想到那个木头人一样的老师会有这样的神情，还是在自己的面前。

贝雷特点点头，希尔凡则回以一个标志性的笑容。

——真是赚到了……吗。

自那以后，两人在课堂之外见面的次数越来越多了。教堂、大厅、钓鱼池……贝雷特已经摸清了加尔古·马库的角角落落，时不时就邀请希尔凡去吃饭、喝茶，甚至蒸桑拿（说实话希尔凡不太爱这个）。

课堂外的老师很不一样——希尔凡发现了一个事实。授课时的贝雷特总带着一种绝对的自信与冷酷，正如每节开展课题时的模样，但对待每个学生都是最利于他们进步的教授方式，不得不说在他的引领下，青狮子变得更加强大了。

而在和他独处的时候？希尔凡回想起被那双眼睛盯着的感觉，贝雷特好像总是在观察，观察他的笑、他喝茶的动作、他说话的习惯……观察着一切。

但这并没有让希尔凡觉得不舒服，因为那就像一个刚来到这个世上的孩子，好奇地打量着他觉得有趣的事物。或许是贝雷特看得太坦荡，坦荡得没有一丝阴霾，希尔凡觉得自己的伪装快要在他的视线下融化了。

“老~师，你再这么看下去我都要不好意思了。”希尔凡撑着下巴，熟练地讲着俏皮话，午后的阳光在红色发梢上撒上一层金黄。

“唔……”贝雷特低下头抿了一口茶，心想自己或许是太急切了点，然而胸口难以压制的焦躁和夜晚闪现的梦境却总是催促着他，再近一点，再近一点……

再近一点，就可以攥紧那抹温暖的红色，然后再也不会放开。

年轻的戈迪耶又多了一件烦心事。他不明白该怎么和他的老师相处了。

贝雷特并不是木头人，他会在自己说茶很好喝的时候轻轻地笑，会想方设法找话题聊——虽然大部分时候是希尔凡在说，会皱着眉头说自己是女性公敌，会讲起他还是佣兵的时候——那个时候他没见过什么贵族，不知道什么纹章，也不晓得茶叶原来有这么多的种类。

希尔凡发现现在他们的立场对换了，他的目光开始不由自主地追着贝雷特，狼吞虎咽大快朵颐的样子，毫不犹豫斩下敌人首级的样子……

他是与众不同的，自由地活着的人。也许接近自己也是他的一时兴起？孑然一身的强大战士，贝雷特随时都可以离开大修道院，回到佣兵的生活或者去做别的什么。而希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶，会留给他那深不见底的命运。

这个人在自己心中的模样逐渐清晰起来。

同时恨意也在那里萌生。

“啊哈哈……没错呢。”为什么总是插足我的生活呢？

“看到你曾经身为佣兵，拥有纹章却过着与纹章无缘的生活……”明明我们注定会面对截然不同的命运。

“……心里就不禁充满了嫉妒、憎恨。”够了。如果没有遇见你的话，我就不会梦想着过另一种生活——

“甚至有过想杀掉你的想法。”

如果没有遇见你的话，我也许就可以假装快乐地继续活下去了。

“又在补课？”苏谛斯晃着腿，有一搭没一搭地跟贝雷特说着话，“当老师还真辛苦呐~”

然而另一方却端坐在木桌前，半晌都没有回应，漆黑的背影仿佛要将自己和外界隔绝。

“竟敢无视吾！快说，到底是怎么回事？”

“苏谛斯……你会不会做梦？”

少女被问得一愣，想发作的小脾气也被扑灭了，她无法回答这个问题。曾经的她应该也会做梦的吧，但在此刻，面前的人大概并不是真的想听这个答案。

这个感觉迟钝的笨蛋少有想和别人倾诉的时候，苏谛斯便不再说话，只是坐到桌边，静静地等他开口。

“其实，在和苏谛斯相遇之后，我就总是做一些奇怪的梦，不对……是梦到一些片段 。”

贝雷特盯着摇曳的烛光，似在回忆那些零碎的梦境。

“就好像是真的发生过一样……帝弥托利，杜笃，还有希尔凡……”声音越来越低，贝雷特呢喃着，身处梦境时一切都那么真实，而醒来后都变成了暗示，仿佛有个声音在脑子里窸窸窣窣地念叨着。这让他莫名地想和那些孩子们更加亲近，不想错过一切和他们相处的机会。

“这样吗……也许这就是你灵魂的声音吧。”

闻言，贝雷特有些困惑地抬起头，少女则垂下了眼眸，翠玉色的眼眸泛着未曾有过的深邃。

“没什么！”苏谛斯笑了笑，“迷茫的时候不如就跟着心里的声音走吧，不用担心，还有我在呢。”

“选择你认为正确的道路吧。”

老师有一周没有来找自己闲聊了。但他仍然尽职给自己单独辅导，但是效果却并不很如意，这大抵是希尔凡自己的问题，在那之后他差点用魔法点着了菲力克斯的头发——接着被对方追杀了半个修道院。

希尔凡翻了个身，对着空无一物的墙壁，大脑也像被清空了一样。

——搞砸了。

他没有控制住自己，居然就这么把那些话说了出去，虽然之后马上用玩笑话来圆场了，但那个时候老师的表情……

“他一定当真了……该死。”

关于他是怎么把自己搞得如此狼狈的，希尔凡已经不想去探讨了，是他自己动手撕开了那见不得光的黑暗面，就在老师的面前，而他已想不起当时为什么会这么做了。不过，也许那个人早就发现了也说不定……

“希尔凡，你在吗？”

“？！”

宛如回应了他的心声一般，熟悉的声音穿过厚重的木门，模糊却确实地砸在了心脏上。希尔凡从床上跳起来，手忙脚乱地抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，“老师？！怎么了、这么突然……”

声音有些发抖，手也颤抖地搭上门把，而在推开门看到对方的瞬间又一齐沉静了下来。

“嗯……好像很久没和你说话了，也有点担心。”

——肯定在说他最近的表现吧。

“另外，还有些话想跟你说。”

“哎呀~老师居然这么关心我，实在是太感动了，老师要是女孩子的话我肯定……”

——在说什么啊！

意识到气氛变得有些僵硬，希尔凡从未像现在这样痛恨自己张口就来的“恶习”，明明不久前才说了一堆恐怖的话，自己却好像什么都没发生过一样站在这里，纵容那些编排好的漂亮话从嘴里跳出来。

“抱歉……”

贝雷特伸手打断了他，希尔凡微微低下头，看着这个比自己年长不了多少的男人，对方的脸上没有怒意，也没有厌恶，只有一如既往的平静。

希尔凡低低地笑了几声，刘海垂下来遮住了眼睛，“真的服了你了，老师……”不加修饰的声线听起来有些落寞：“为什么被那样说了还一点都不生气呢？”

绿色的头发轻轻摇动了一下，贝雷特弯起嘴角，用母亲般温柔的语气说道：

“因为很在意你啊。”

“我喜欢希尔凡。”这个人不会说谎。

“我想告诉你，我在乎你的一切。”

他在强烈的视线下无处躲藏。

“抱歉，你讨厌这样吗？”

嘴唇抖动了一下，希尔凡却发现喉咙发不出声音，脑袋仿佛卡壳了，几乎能听到面具破裂的喀嚓声——

“不是、的……”完全无法像平常那样应对自如，“我很羡慕老师啊。”

“我有想过有一天说不定也能像老师一样自在地活着呢。什么家族啊、纹章啊……都去见鬼吧。我其实，一直憧憬着你。”

有很多人对他诉说爱语。

“结果，你说喜欢我……为什么呢，因为什么喜欢我呢？”

面前的这个人不是为了身为贵族的戈迪耶，也不是为了拥有纹章的戈迪耶。

希尔凡其实心知肚明。但他想要听对方真正地说出口，用自己的耳朵确实地听到——

贝雷特还是忍不住揉了揉那头柔软的红发，轻轻捧起对方的脸。希尔凡的眼神不安地躲闪着，他要把真实的想法告诉他——如此决定好了之后，才来到了这里。

“没有什么理由。”贝雷特有些苦恼地笑了，“如果是在别的地方遇到，我也一定会喜欢上你的。”

“噗……这也太老套了，老师。”笑意终于又回到了希尔凡的眼睛里，这一次却并非假意的，“不过，你要是真的说起花言巧语我反而要吓死了。”

“那我以后都不说了。”

“诶！我只是随口说说啦……”看着对方假装生气的样子，希尔凡后知后觉地发现当初那个对谁都不理不睬的冷酷佣兵，现在已经会熟练地捉弄人了。

“你还真是个奇妙的人……这样真的好吗？我其实是个超级麻烦的人哦。”像是在撒娇的语气，年轻的老师心中蓦地一阵骚动。

“不管什么麻烦我都能解决掉。”

“老师……听起来有点杀气呢。”

“那希尔凡呢？”

被问到的人愣了一下，反应过来对方所指后却沉默了。无数的甜言蜜语曾经从这张嘴里说出，现在他却不知该如何回应了。

——此刻说不定就是这辈子唯一的抓住真爱的机会。希尔凡惊讶于他还有这样浪漫的念头，接着又觉得自己怯懦的样子着实可笑。

“……老师。”

“嗯。”

“抱我吧。”

他说完便把头埋在了对方的颈窝里，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，耳根和头发红成了一片。

——我是不是操之过急了……老师可不是那种随便的类型吧！

刹那间却像过了一百年，希尔凡几乎要转身从窗口跳下去然后装作失忆了，他感受到一双手环住了自己的腰。他小心地偏过头，对上那双靛青色的眼睛，它们平时是那么淡漠，现在却好似燃着幽蓝的火。

“让我抱你吧。”

他听到那个柔和的声音说。

希尔凡没有和男性交往过，然而让他自己也很意外的是，他想被面前这个人拥抱、爱抚。是因为老师更加年长？还是那副从容不迫的样子让他感到安心呢？看着近在咫尺的面庞，希尔凡的脑子却被乱糟糟的念头塞满了。

——现在可不是想这些的时候啊……

反手锁上了房门，贝雷特向前迈了一小步，他只要轻轻踮脚就能亲吻那个夜夜出现在自己梦里的人。

“希尔凡……”

呼唤对方名字的双唇下一秒就贴了上去，贝雷特经历了无数的战斗、杀伐，却是第一次体会一个温柔的吻。希尔凡抱着他的后背，嘴唇如他想象的那般柔软——稍微有些干燥，两人都半闭着眼睛，希尔凡的双唇慢慢地磨着对方的，像只撒娇的猫，蹭着贝雷特的鼻尖、唇角……

“老师……”这个吻也许有点太长了，两个人都轻微地喘着气，希尔凡自诩是情场高手，然而被那满含欲望的视线赤裸裸地包裹着，他着实有点乱了阵脚。

“老师、到这边来……”

也许是想遮掩自己羞红的脸，希尔凡扭过头，只拉着贝雷特的外套衣袖，牵着他走到床边。

悖德感穿透了他。他现在要和他的老师上床，窗外隐约传来唱诗班的歌声，时不时有贵族的长靴踏过木地板的轻响透过木门，菲力克斯也许正在一墙之隔的地方打磨他的剑。

贝雷特自上而下地凝视着他，皮质手套抚过他的脸颊，留下一种温暖的奇妙触感。

“老师、”希尔凡急喘了一口气，抓着对方那件长长的外套，让他更靠近自己。手掌还覆在自己的脸上，希尔凡微微偏过头去吻贝雷特的掌心，轻轻咬着对方的指尖，在漆黑的手套上留下了极浅的牙印。

这样的“进攻”有如在贝雷特的心头骚痒，他第一次觉得克制自己是如此的艰难。纤长的手指压着希尔凡的下唇，对方配合地咬住指尖的部分，缓慢褪下他的手套，贝雷特附身再次吻住了希尔凡，这一次是“奖励”。

“嗯、唔……”唾液无法控制地从嘴角溢下，希尔凡勾着年长者的脖颈，进一步加深了这个吻，“咳、老师……你真的是第一次吗？”

“我一向进步很快。”贝雷特点了点头，认真回答了他的提问者，对于这无厘头的反应，后者一时间有点无奈。

“老师，这种时候不要说这种话啦……”

“嗯，不说了。”大概是接下来要把口舌用在别的地方。

一面接吻一面脱掉自己和对方的衣服对希尔凡来说不是什么难事，长靴早就不知道被踢到哪里去了，湿软的舌头缠着对方的，一只手在男人的腰间摸索着——他的老师总是把自己遮得严严实实的，这让希尔凡萌生出了一种探索新世界的心情。

“老师也来帮我脱吧？”希尔凡握着对方的手贴在自己胸前，隔着衬衫的布料他能感觉到对方的热度，以及因为兴奋带来的轻颤。年轻的前佣兵咽了咽嗓子，拿惯了剑斧的手滑过红发青年的胸口，精致的纽扣一颗接一颗挣脱了禁锢，常年未经日晒的白皙肌肤暴露在炽热的视线下。

贝雷特向来寡言，他沉默的注视让希尔凡觉得有些羞耻，在憧憬的人面前展露身体——果然不是一时半会儿能习惯的。

希尔凡稍微坐直了身子，向前搂住贝雷特的腰，嘴唇开合轻唤着对方的名字，催促他继续下去——

“贝雷特……老师。”希尔凡的眼睛是他脸上最不会掩饰的地方，一点情欲就能将那两点晶亮的光芒搅得迷离勾人。他咬了咬嘴唇，再次试探着叫了一声，回应他的是一个绵长的吻。

“叫我的名字就好。”

“嗯……”

脱下的软甲被随手丢在一旁，叮叮当当地响了一阵，在它们抱怨完之前，两具年轻的身体就已经贴合在了一起，封闭空间里的空气愈加高涨了起来。两人纠缠着接吻，躺在下方的人一下下地蹭着贝雷特的腰，骑士的双腿修长而有力，贝雷特抚摸着他大腿内侧结实的肌肉，生着茧的指尖划过柔嫩的肌肤时，引来一阵无法抑制的战栗。

“嗯、嗯……”希尔凡努力压低了羞耻的声音，只是被触碰就快要高潮了，这之后他会变成什么样子，怎么办、怎么办……

“老师、贝雷特、啊……呃……”手掌探入了他身体上最私密的领域，有些粗糙的掌心带着灼烧一般的温度，抚摸着他下身的寸寸皮肤，希尔凡忍不住夹紧了双腿，断断续续地呻吟着，从会阴升起来的快感难以抑制地向上攀爬，宛如藤蔓般勾勒着他的身体，他快要窒息了——

“老师、老师……抱我……呜……”希尔凡颤抖着，紧紧地攀着对方的肩膀，衬衫狼狈地挂在身上，结实的胸口随着喘息色情地起伏着，“抱我、唔……嗯……”

“希尔凡……”贝雷特痛苦地咬了咬牙，强行压制的性欲一再被勾起，细长的眉头也结在了一起。他将手探向那处柔软的后穴，换来对方身体本能地一阵反抗，贝雷特轻柔地吻着希尔凡的额头、眼角，手指则一圈圈地打着转，敷着薄茧的指尖小心地撑开褶皱，缓慢地探进一个指节。

“啊、啊……嗯……”希尔凡抓着床单，他紧张得快忘记呼吸了，尽力地张开双腿，又别过头不去看自己湿得一塌糊涂的下身，晶莹的液体无法控制地从铃口溢出，顺着柱身滑下，他只觉得涨得难受，祈求对方快点让他释放——

“希尔凡、哈啊……看着我。”“老师……”

贝雷特咬了咬希尔凡的嘴唇，长长的睫毛上挂着水珠，他一只手上下抚摸着对方的脊背，另一只则继续着缓慢的开拓……炽热的肉壁紧紧包裹着他的手指，随着手指的动作蠕动着。贝雷特担心抽插的动作会令对方受伤，然而对现在的希尔凡来说这一下下的扩张却宛若酷刑一般，鞭笞着他的身体。

“不要、再……弄了……别、”身下的人吐出断断续续的话，难耐地勾起脚背，眼眸上也蒙着一层水气。

“希尔凡……”贝雷特重重地喘着气，感觉酸胀的下体快要烧起来了，他想要拥抱他，进入他，紧紧地……

“我要进来了……？”

希尔凡任由对方抬起自己的双腿，羞耻浸透了双颊，他甚至搞不清自己什么时候点个头，只感觉到下身被一点点填满，身体深处的柔软被坚硬的欲望顶住，口中泄出高高低低的轻吟，两人混乱地拥抱着，一声声喊着对方的名字。

“啊、啊……老师、不……”下体磨人的酸胀仿佛一点都没有减轻，后穴则将对方吸得更紧，再深一点、再快一点……希尔凡紧紧地抱着对方，仿佛溺水者抓着他的救命稻草，淫靡的撞击声清晰地传入耳中，希尔凡猛地挺起身子，随着快感的波浪摆动着腰肢。

“不要、不要——啊、嗯…………啊！”带着哭腔的声音浸满了色欲，在床榻上是最佳的催情剂，贝雷特将身体压了下去，和身下同样滚烫的身体贴在一起，亲吻舔舐他最渴望的人。情欲的深渊不知餍足地包裹着贝雷特，有力的腰肢一下一下地撞击着那处脆弱的柔软，在爱意的低吟中肆意释放着忍耐已久的欲望。

希尔凡再也抑制不住身体内部传来的鼓动，双腿紧紧地绞着对方起伏的腰背，那些淫荡的声音也许真的是他发出的，但这些都不重要，他也早已分辨不出了，只能迎合着对方的抽插抽射出一股股白浊，小腹上的精液顺着腰线淌了下去，洁白的床单湿了一片。

“希尔凡……希尔凡……！”他快要到了，贝雷特紧闭着双眼，扣着希尔凡的手指，汗水顺着他的下颌滴落，脊背上几道浅疤扭在一起，凌厉地诉说着主人执念般的爱意。

溺水的人紧紧相拥。

深深的、凝重的。

雨点砸在身上的痛感从未如此清晰，平原虬结着，藏着千年来的憎恨。血和肉的残渣顺着狰狞的剑身流进了土地的裂缝中，成为了它们新的一员。

天帝之剑依旧锋利，他却再也没有苏谛斯了。

风声似乎挟裹着质问袭来，贝雷特听不清也看不清，雨幕把人的红和血的红搅在了一起，浇在大地上。

——啊，是女神在哭吗？

——老师……

——老师。

“……”

“老、师！”有点沙哑的甜腻嗓音从上方传来，贝雷特眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己竟然睡着了。希尔凡使劲地在那绿色的发旋里蹭了两下，柔顺的头发一下子卷成了鸟窝。

“居然丢下我就睡着了，老师居然是这样的人……”被小狗一样的委屈眼神望着，贝雷特有点过意不去地捏了捏对方的脸。

“抱歉，希尔凡。现在要不要去洗澡？”贝雷特决定还是先不说刚刚的梦了。

“现在的话会碰到认识的人吧……”闷闷的声音从枕头里传出来，希尔凡往下缩了缩，让自己能和贝雷特平视——他的老师也正带着前所未有的温柔目光看着他。

“我还想和你再多说说话。”

贝雷特点点头，安静地等希尔凡开口，他一直是个优秀的的倾听者。

虽然这样说，希尔凡却想不到什么好的话题，也没心思像平时那样插科打诨了，他捻着贝雷特的发梢，倔强地想让它们变得更卷翘，他想这也许能让老师看起来活泼一点。

“对不起老师。”他的嗓音还是有点哑，“之前对你说的那些……其实在遇到老师之前，我都没想过还能这样活着，不，我只是没有勇气……哈哈哈。”

——什么时候我才能鼓起勇气改变这一切呢。

“人真的会对一个人又喜欢又讨厌吗？我越来越搞不懂了。”

——我说不定是在试探老师。

“老师，你不讨厌我这种内心阴暗的男人吗？”

贝雷特没有笑，脸上甚至带了点说不清道不明的悲伤，而这一切都被善于察言观色的另一个人看在眼底。

贝雷特吻了他的额头，骨节分明的手指彼此交缠着，他低低地说道：

“我知道希尔凡是个温柔的孩子。”

“我早就不是小孩子了……说起来老师到底多少岁了？”

“只在我面前当小孩也可以啊？”

“你在说什么糟糕的话啊，话说不要转移话题……”

“我是想说希尔凡可以做真正的自己。”

“我……”

“我会一直陪着你的，所以不用怕——”

——所以不要再离开我。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 私设是二周目的青狮老师，一直梦到一周目的红花线老师（），一周目的希尔凡没有跟老师走而是选择成为法嘉斯的骑士，在最后的塔尔丁平原战死，贝老师孤身一人永远地活下去（嗯我是魔鬼x）……


End file.
